Villager
The Villager (むらびと or 村人, Murabito) is a combat physical class that is introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. A trainee class that affords little value apart from possessing much potential to grow into valuable assets of the player's army, Villagers primarily wield either Swords or Lances as their weapons of choice. History in the Series In Gaiden, Villagers wield Swords as their weapon of choice. They are regarded as a "zero-tier" class in this title, given that they are able to promote into a variety of first-tier classes, including the Mercenary, Soldier, Archer, Mage and Cavalier classes. Characters of this class promote into any one of these classes when they visit any appropriate shrine upon reaching Level 3, although the class that they promote into is chosen randomly. Although weak as a class, Villagers have the potential of levelling up infinitely by following the Mercenary path, as the corresponding third-tier class, Dread Fighter, is able to promote back into this class any time after reaching Level 10. The Villager class returns in Awakening, this time wielding Lances in a manner that is similar to the Recruit class. They cannot promote this time, but they can reach up to Level 30, although their stat caps are extremely low. Donnel, the only playable villager in Awakening, can use a Second Seal to slide into the Mercenary or Fighter class at level 10. However, if Donnel is kept into a level 30 Villager, he can directly slide into the Hero, Warrior and Bow Knight classes also. In Fates, the class wields Lances as its sole weapon of choice, much like its incarnation in Awakening. The Villager is a fully-fleshed class instead of a trainee-tier one, given that it can directly promote into either the Merchant or the Master of Arms class. In-Game Base Stats E |fe14=17*5*0*4*5*3*4*0*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats A |fe14=35*19*15*19*19*22*18*15*5*-*-* C }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Villagers ''Gaiden *Atlas - A villager from the Mountain Village on Celica's route. *Qulyf - One of Alm's three friends from Ram Village and the youngest of the trio. *Gray - One of Alm's three friends from the Ram Village. *Robin - One of Alm's three friends from the Ram Village. *Possible promotion for: Savor, Kamui, Jesey, and Deen Awakening *Donnel - A Ylissean villager. *Holland - A hostile villager who aids the nefarious Nelson in order to support his family. Fates *Mozu - A Hoshidan villager who is rescued by the Avatar. Notes *Villagers and the unplayable Soldier class share the same battle animations in ''Awakening. *In Awakening and Fates, Villagers often seem to take the role of the Civilian in some chapters, frequently appearing as functionally defenseless allied units that must be protected. The exceptions are Holland, who is an enemy, Donnel, who can be recruited, and Morgan who, if he is Donnel's son, starts out as a Villager and can be recruited. *In Awakening, Villagers boast equal Defense and Resistance, a trait shared with their sister class, Lords, female Great Lords, Tacticians, Grandmasters, Cavaliers, Paladins, Dancers, Manaketes and Grima's personal class. Additionally, they boast equal Strength and Magic, a trait shared by Tacticians, Grandmasters, their sister class and Dancers. * In Fates, Villagers are the only generic units that cannot be captured. Apart from being the rarest NPCs in-game (they do not appear in Birthright apart from the Arena (those NPCs cannot be captured) and Sophie's Paralouge as allies), the only times they appear as enemies are in Conquest and Revelation as Vallite enemies, which cannot be captured. Gallery Villager.jpg|Concept artwork of the Villager class from Awakening. Villager Portrait.png|Generic portrait of a male Villager from Awakening. FatesVillagerFPortrait.png|Generic portrait of a female Villager from Fates. Redheaded_Villager_Gal_Fates.png|Portrait of a redheaded female Villager from Fates. VillagerFE2.PNG|Battle model of the Villager class from Gaiden. FF13 Villager (Donnel).png|Donnel as a Villager in Awakening. Villager FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Villager class from Gaiden. FE13 Donnel Villager Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Donnel, a Villager from Awakening.